


Słowa niepotrzebne

by enumeracja



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26270044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enumeracja/pseuds/enumeracja
Summary: Nie żałuje swojego wyboru.
Relationships: Belgium/South Italy (Hetalia), Belgium/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Słowa niepotrzebne

**Author's Note:**

> Nieoficjalnie: nienawidzę się za to.
> 
> hetalia axis powers © hidekaz himaruya

Czasami Lovino łapie się na tym, że nieświadomie wodzi za Laurą wzrokiem.

Wtedy jego twarz zazwyczaj oblewa się rumieńcem, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku, mocno skonfundowany, oczy spuszcza w dół i bezgłośnie mamrocze pod nosem przeprosiny, aby zaraz spoglądać ponownie, tym razem jednak już świadomie i ostrożnie, nie zwracając uwagi innych.

*

Uwagę Lovino przyciągają zawsze palce Laury. Długie i smukłe, nadawałyby się do gry na fortepianie, ale Belgii nigdy nie ciągnęło do tego tego rozrywek. Kiedyś godzinami potrafiła za to pleść wianki. Jeden dla będącego w podróży Hiszpanii, jeden dla siedzącego przy jej boku Romano, po jednym dla obojga jej braci, Holandii i Luksemburga... ale nie dla siebie. Dla Laury wianek zawsze robił Lovino, nieudolnie splatając ze sobą stokrotki i trzylistne koniczyny.

*

_Dłonie Belgii są ciepłe, kiedy ujmuje w nie jego twarz i wyciera łzy spływające po policzkach, pytając, co się stało. Lovino nigdy nie mówi prawdy, wykręcając się zdartym naprędce kolanem czy głupim Antonio. Nie mówi o koszmarach, w których wszyscy znikają bez śladu. Belgia, Hiszpania, nawet jego zidiociały brat Veneziano. Rozsypują się w proch zupełnie jak Rzym._

*

Lovino lubi uśmiech Laury. Pamięta go zresztą z dzieciństwa, te identycznie uniesione do góry kąciki ust i palec przyłożony do różowych warg, za każdym razem, gdy dzielili jakąś tajemnicę. Uśmiech Laury wygląda jak koci. Czasami Lovino ma nawet wrażenie, że kiedy Belgia jest zadowolona, to zdarza jej się mruczeć.

*

Śmiech też ma przyjemny. Niewymuszony i melodyjny, Romano słyszy go dosyć często. Właściwie to Belgia praktycznie nigdy nie jest cicho. Jeżeli akurat się nie śmieje, to rozmawia, kiedy nie rozmawia to śpiewa, a kiedy nie śpiewa to nuci pod nosem, mieszając w misce dopiero co rozpuszczoną czekoladę.

Jedynie na międzynarodowych konferencjach stara się wyglądać poważnie, zakłada dopasowany żakiet i związuje włosy czerwoną wstążką, kiwa ze zrozumieniem głową. Tylko co jakiś czas uśmiecha się do Lovino, kiedy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżują.

*

Oczy Laury są zielone i błyszczą łagodnie.

*

_Słońce jest już wysoko, kiedy robią sobie przerwę od obowiązków. Siadają pod rozłożystą topolą, Laura opiera się o pień drzewa, z westchnieniem ulgi przymyka oczy czując na policzkach orzeźwiający podmuch wiatru. Lovino siedzi obok niej, spokojnie żuje kanapkę. Szybko jednak jego uwagę pochłania ptak przyglądający mu się z gałęzi. To właśnie w jego dziobie znika reszta drugiego śniadania._

_Romano to wierci się niecierpliwie, to znów spogląda na Belgię nagląco. W końcu, jak przystało na dzieciaka, ładuje się kobiecie na kolana. Laura nie mówi nic, tylko obejmuje go jedną ręką, drugą gładząc po skołtunionych włosach. A kiedy chłopca zaczyna dopadać senność, a powieki stają się coraz cięższe i cięższe, zaczyna śpiewać._

_Głos Belgii ma w sobie coś takiego, że Romano może go słuchać i słuchać bez końca. To właśnie on usypia Lovino w burzowe noce, kiedy w okna uderzają strugi deszczu, a Hiszpania jest daleko od domu._

_*_

Wirujące do muzyki sylwetki oświetlają światła latarni.

Południe ma to do siebie, że lubi nocne życie ubogacone szumem Adriatyku, długie festiwale oraz niekończące się melodie wygrywane na gitarze.

Oni także tańczą wśród podobnych sobie par, chwilę temu Antonio szarmanckim gestem zaprosił Laurę do tańca. Wieczór jest wyjątkowo przyjemny, ciepły. Pojawiły się już gwiazdy, jakiś dowcipniś wypuścił parę sztucznych ogni, przez moment nocne niebo rozbłysło kolorami tęczy. Żywe barwy muzyki mieszają się z gwarem rozmów i improwizowanych śpiewów, ktoś głośno się śmieje. A wśród nich ta dwójka, na pozór zwyczajni ludzie. Lovino patrzy na ich szczere uśmiechy, splecione dłonie. Napotykając wzrok kobiety unosi kąciki ust do góry, nie chce zepsuć jej zabawy. Belgia obraca się wokół własnej osi, czerwona letnia sukienka wiruje wraz z nią odsłaniając zgrabne nogi.

\- Znów na nią spoglądasz, _mon ami_.

\- W-wcale nie.

Francis, jak to ma w zwyczaju, pojawia się niezauważenie. Nieruchomy, oparty o ścianę z kieliszkiem burbonu w prawej dłoni ( drugą trzyma w kieszeni ), dla bawiących się jest jednym z wielu, częścią krajobrazu, ulotnym wspomnieniem.

Napotykając wzrok Antonio podnosi w geście pozdrowienia lampkę wina. Hiszpania uśmiecha się i pochyla w stronę Belgii, szepcze coś do ucha. Lovino patrzy jak oboje zanoszą się śmiechem. To samo robi Francis.

\- Urocza z nich para.

\- Dlaczego tu jesteś?

Francja upija łyk szkarłatnego płynu, pewnie celowo nie próbując nawet zamaskować naczyniem uśmiechu. Jednym okiem spogląda na Romano, nie dziwi go jego ponura mina i ton o parę tonów chłodniejszy.

\- Jestem wszędzie tam, gdzie moi ludzie. I dobre wino.

Kłamca, myśli Lovino, nie pojawiłbyś się we własnej osobie tylko po to. Nie odzywa się jednak, bo każde nieprzemyślane słowo w towarzystwie Francisa to jak podać mu się na tacy.

Był czas, Romano wciąż pamięta, kiedy nienawidził Francji za to co mu zrobił. Uczucie to jednak jest niestałe i szybko się wypala. Teraz starszy kraj wzbudza w nim tylko niechęć i brak zaufania.

\- Nie tańczysz?

\- Nie.

\- A przynajmniej nie w tym momencie, co?

Na chwilę z twarzy Francji znika uśmiech, oczy poważnieją. Mężczyzna już nie opiera się o ścianę, teraz stoi naprzeciwko Lovino, jedną ręką dotyka jego piersi, tam, gdzie z powodu niepokoju serce chłopaka zaczyna bić coraz szybciej.

\- Naprawdę, Romano, żyłoby ci się lepiej, gdybyś nie pozwalał tak często dochodzić mu do głosu.

Wie (chociaż nigdy nie przyzna tego głośno), że Francis ma trochę racji. On też to zauważył. Jako kraj spisuje się więcej niż dobrze, w interesach kieruje chłodną logiką, a głosów z zewnątrz stara się nie dopuszczać za blisko. Tylko ta dusza jest ostatnimi czasy kłopotliwa, natrętna, problematyczna.

Zbyt _ludzka_.

Rozbrzmiewa kolejny utwór, parę osób schodzi z parkietu. Tylko Laura stoi w miejscu, macha ręką w stronę Lovino, zniecierpliwiona. Chłopak rumieni się, kręci przecząco głową, ona jest nieugięta. W końcu, udając zrezygnowanie, wychodzi z cienia i zbliża do niej, ta łapie go za rękę, ciągnie w stronę tańczących. Romano przez cały czas unika spojrzenia Francji.

Antonio podchodzi do Francisa, twarz ma zarumienioną od tańca. Mężczyzna podaje mu kieliszek.

\- Nie spodziewałem się, że przyjdziesz - mówi Hiszpania, ale nie wygląda na zaskoczonego. Znają się przecież tak długo.

\- Zawsze znajdę czas, żeby odwiedzić starego przyjaciela. Zresztą, nie tylko ja.

Antonio patrzy na niego chwilę, ale nic nie mówi, nie rozumie, co Francis ma na myśli. Oczywiście. W końcu, jak zwykli mówić ci złośliwi, miłość jest ślepa.

*

Lovino najbardziej boi się samotności, życia w pustym domu i niemożności odezwania się do kogokolwiek. Teraz mieszka z Feliciano, razem tworzą jedno państwo i jednocześnie kocha i nienawidzi te leniwe poranki ożywione trajkotaniem młodszego brata, smak gorącej kawy na języku i oślepiające promienie słońca wlewające się przez okno. To wszystko przypomina mu lata spędzone na hiszpańskim dworze, dni pełne zabawy i psot.

Romano udaje, że nie, ale czasami z utęsknieniem wspomina przeszłość. Ciepłą dłoń Hiszpanii na swojej głowie, oczy pełne dumy. Śpiew Belgii wieszającej pranie. Jej zafrasowaną sylwetkę odgarniającą niesforne pasemko za ucho. Wieczory spędzone przy akompaniamencie gitary.

Lovino zdaje sobie sprawę, że to wszystko już było. Że nie wróci, za to może się skomplikować. Stara się jednak nie myśleć o tym zbyt często, nie zaprzątać głowy problemami, których nie da rady rozwiązać.

Spoglądając Laurze w oczy odwzajemnia jej uśmiech, dłoń ściska odrobinę mocniej.

Dziwny ból w sercu ignoruje.

**Author's Note:**

> „Wiesz, że  
> Szukałem sposobu, aby zapomnieć  
> Jednak mym pragnieniem jest Ciebie kochać  
> To jest wciąż silniejsze ode mnie"  
> \- Marco Mengoni, Sai che


End file.
